New Moon Twist
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?
1. waking up

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

waking up

I woke up. I felt different this morning and decided to finally get up.

'Bella?' Charlie gave me a shocked and, at the same time, relieved look.

'Hey dad, I'm sorry.'

'It was like you were dead.'

I sat down while Charlie mumbled, 'if I ever see him again, he'll wish he was.'

Technically, he was. I felt the tears coming again. I pictured a box and stuffed all the memories in. I immediately felt a little better. Just then the phone rang.

Charlie answered it.

'Hello? Oh...hi Billy. What can I do for you?'

He paused to listen.

'Um...yeah sure. I'll see if Bella is up for it.'

He turned to me and said, 'Billy's have a party tonight in la push. Do you feel up for it?'

I nodded, 'sure.'

'We'll be there.' He said turning back to the fine.

'Okay. Bye.'

He turned back to me. 'It's an all day party, so you better get dressed now.'

I walked up stairs and went into the bathroom. I had a shower and washed my hair.

I looked in the wardrobe. I got out my blue blouse and denim skirt. I looked over at the dresser. Renee had bought me make up. I didn't usually wear it, but Alice had showed me. I put some on but not enough to show up.

'Bella, are you ready to go!' Charlie shouted up.

'Yeah, sure.'

I walked down to Charlie. He looked at me. His expression immediately changed from normal to shock to a smile. I smiled back.

'You look absolutely beautiful, honey.'

'Thanks.' I blushed.


	2. Party!

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**soz for not updating sooner but ive been soo busy lol. hope you like it.**

Party!

We drove the distance of the journey in silence. When we got there Billy and the Clearwater's, except for Leah, greeted us. Leah and I had never gotten along.

'Well! Well! Well! What do we have here?' Billy said with a big smile on his face. He and Charlie greeted each other, followed along by Sue and Harry Clearwater.

I looked around to see Jake walking towards me. I smiled, as did he.

'Hey Bella.' He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

'Hey Jake.' His two friends caught my eye. They were standing behind him, laughing. Jake turned and shot them a death glare, which made me laugh.

'Those are my, so called friends Quil and Embry.' I smiled. He smiled back then put his hand on my lower back and led me to the house, where Charlie and the others had gone. I heard a whistle as we walked off. I felt Jacob stiffen and automatically knew that someone would die tonight.

We had a great time that night. Jake's friends were really friendly. A bit too friendly I might add. After everyone had gone, Jake and I went for a walk along the beach. It was midnight.

We sat about half a mile away from the house.

'Thanks Jake for looking after me tonight.'

'No problem, anytime, although I don't see why you needed it.'

'Well, you know I was with...Edward.' I struggled on the last word.

'Yeah?' he seemed frustrated with that.

I tried to push myself and hold back the tears, 'he left me and said he didn't love me.'

'WHAT! He doesn't know what he's done. I would never do that to you. If he ever shows his face around here again I'll...' he trailed off and I looked away.

He realised that I was upset and put his arm around me, 'sorry.'

'It's okay; it's just a bit hard sometimes.' His arm tightened around me more. I laid my head on his chest. I could feel a smile come onto his lips.

After a while, we walked back to the house.

'I loved spending time with you Jake. Thanks.'

'Sure sure. Come see me whenever you feel like you need a friend.'

'Yeah, I think I will. Bye Jake.'

'Bye bells.'

That was one of the best nights I had had in a long time.


	3. burning the pain

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

When I awoke from a peaceful sleep, my first one in weeks, a smile came to my face. I could hear muffled voices downstairs which I instantly knew were Charlie's and Jake's.

I got up very quickly, nearly falling over on the way. I managed to catch the windowsill first though. I ran to my closet and chucked on a t-shirt and jeans. I ran the brush through my hair and stumbled over to my bed stand, to grab my phone.

What I came across was unexpected. I stood on a floorboard that creaked more the others. I knelt down to it and lifted it up. What I saw reopened my wound. Snapped my heart it four instead of two.

A tear dropped onto my hand. I stared at the pictures and gifts that lay underneath the floor. Edward looked more beautiful than I could picture in my head.

I sat for ages not aware of what was going on around. I could hear muffled sounds around me but I couldn't make out anything but 'Bella' and 'Charlie', which were said by Jake. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. The only thing I could do was sit and think about _him._ I felt someone pick me up and put me onto the bed. At that point I could make out the noises but I still couldn't move or talk.

'CHARLIE? She's gone into shock Charlie. What do I do?'

'What happened?'

'I don't know. I just found her on the floor staring into space, with tears running down her face. I think it may be those pictures under the floor.' He turned to me. 'Bella? Answer me please. What's wrong?'

'J...J...Jake?' my voice was barely a whisper.

He sighed in relief and said, 'I'm here bells. Are you okay?'

I looked him in the eyes. 'Get rid of them.'

'All of them?'

'All of them.' I confirmed.

'Okay.'

He grabbed the stuff and went downstairs. I followed curious of what he was going to do. He had turned on the fire and was burning them.

'Jake?'

He turned to look at me.

'Can I? I need some kind of closure.'

'Sure Bells.'

I grabbed the pictures and started to burn them. I took the one of Edward and me and lit the corner. I watched it burn, like it was burning away a piece of me.

My eyes started to leak again and Jake noticed. He took the picture and threw it on with the last pieces. He pulled me into him and hugged me.

'I'm here for you Bells no matter what.'

**JacobPOV**

'I'm here for you Bells no matter what.' _I love you._

She lay there in my arms.


	4. Apologies and The Phone Call

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Apologies and the Phone Call**

**JacobPOV**

I watched her, as she sat in my arms. We just sat there basking in each other's atmosphere. Peaceful, calm. We sat back against the couch watching the fire. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. She looked up at me and smiled then looked back at the fire. She pulled away. I let go, regardless to the fact, I didn't want to.

'I'm sorry Jake.' Her face saddened.

'What for?' I was extremely confused. She looked at me.

'For making you stay here while I cried out my sorrows.'

I pulled her into a hug.

'First of all, you didn't make me,' I kissed her forehead, 'and second, I'm glad I stayed here. I'll stay as long as you need me.' She pulled away and a new set of tears formed in her eyes. Then it hit me. _He _had said that. But the difference is he left and I never will.

'I'm sorry Bells, but I won't leave you, never.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

'Thank you.'

I pulled her into my chest. I would do anything for her and everything to mend my broken heart.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my phone.

'Hey Quil.' I whispered.

'Why are you whispering?'

'I'm with a friend and she's asleep.'

'She?' he shrieked. He wolf whistled, **(AN: ha-ha wolf whistled. Cliché.)**,down the phone.

'Shut up!' I whispered harshly.

Bella stirred.

'Who is she?'

'Bella.' I muttered hoping he couldn't understand me.

'The girl you have a major crush on?'

I was getting annoyed now.

'Shut up Quil.' I warned.

'Okay, okay, touchy.' He paused. 'So, what are you doing with Bella then?'

I hung up but he rang again.

'What do you want Quil?'

'Take a chill pill Jake.'

'Just get to the point.'

'Embry has ditched us for Sam's group.'

'What! Not another one.'

'I know.'

'Don't worry, I'll sort it out.'

'Okay bye Jake. Have fun with Bella and I want to meet her before we get Zombiefied.'

Bella giggled.

'Sure sure, bye.' I hung up. 'How long have you been awake?'

'As long as you have.'

She smiled from ear to ear. I blushed.

'Bella, I...' she cut me off.

'Don't worry Jake. I already knew.'

'Am I that obvious?' she laughed causing me to blush again.

'I thought _I _blushed a lot.'

This caused me to blush again. _What is wrong with my blood flow today?_

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

'Okay, yes I do. Stupid Quil.'

'So, am I going to meet your friends?'

'Sure sure.'

There was a silent pause but not an awkward one.

'What made you mad the second time it rang?'

'It's just our friend Embry. He is one of our friends that have changed. They've made this group. They won't even talk to us. It started with Sam. He started not talking to us. The only ones left are me and Quil. Sam was the guy at the bonfire. Do you remember him?'

'Yeah.'

'I told Quil that I'd sort it out but I don't know how. I don't know what to do.'


	5. Heated Up

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Heated Up**

BPOV

'Don't worry Jake. It'll be okay.' I pulled him into a reassuring hug.

'Thanks Bells. As long as I have you, I don't need the rest of them.' His cool breath against my ear made me shiver pleasurably. _WHAT?! NO, this is Jake! Your best friend! Friend!_

Thankfully, Jake didn't notice my thought outburst. He pulled back. My breath shook as he smiled my favourite goofy smile. Once again, my breath shook, when he kissed my forehead.

'I better go.' My heart saddened slightly.

'Okay, thanks Jake. You've helped me so much.'

'Thanks as well Bells. You've helped me too.'

I walked him out to the Rabbit. He turned to face me with a look that confused me beyond my mind.

'Bells, I...,' I nodded for him to continue, 'never mind.' He face had a disenchanted expression on it. He started walking away again.

'Jake?' he paused and looked at me again. I, now, realised that I had feelings for him. My Jake. It felt so right. He had taped all the tiny, insignificant pieces of my heart back together.

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him. I knew if Jasper was here he would be gone in a second with Alice. The cause of that would be the lust radiating off of my body.

'I love...,' the next thing I knew two strong arms held me securely into them. Jake's lips were forcefully pressed onto mine. He pulled away and there it was. I loved that goofy smile of his, 'you.'

He chuckled. 'I love you Bella, always have and always will.'

I leaned up and lightly pressed my lips against his. He picked me up and carried me inside. My back hit a wall, but not roughly.

_Was it just me or was it getting extremely hot in here? _I pulled away and put my hand to Jake's head. The minute it touched his head, I snapped it back. I gasped in shock.

'What's wrong?'

'Your head is like an oven.' I was definitely not used to this after being with _him._

'Really? I didn't notice.'

'Come on, I'll drive you home.'

He whined.

'Don't whine. You have a temperature.'

'Okay but don't worry about driving me home.'

'Jake?'

'I'll be fine Bells.'

'Okay, but call me when you get home.'

'I will. Bye Bells.' He kissed me gently.

'Bye Jake.'

Once he was gone, I started to make Charlie's dinner. Charlie got back just as I finished.

'Bells?'

'Hey Ch-dad.'

'Smells good.'

'Thanks.'

We ate in silence and I washed up.

'I'm going to phone Jake. He had a temperature earlier.'

'Okay.'

I grabbed the phone and ran upstairs. After about three rings Billy answered.

'Hello?'

'Hey Billy, its Bella. I was wondering how Jake was doing. He had a temperature earlier.'

'Yeah, he's quite ill.'

'Can I do anything to help? I could bring something over.'

'No, that's okay. The doctor said no visitors anyway. He said it could be mono.'

'Mono? Isn't that from kissing?'

'Something like that, it's nothing to do with you, don't worry Bells.'

'How did you...' I trailed off.

'Jake couldn't stop smiling when he got in.' He laughed.

I blushed, 'Oh right.'

'Anyway, I've got to check on Jake so I'll see you soon Bells.'

'Okay. Bye Billy.'

I hung up.

_Mono?_

* * *

Soz that i haven't updated in ages. but I hoped you liked it. R&R


	6. Ignoring me and Quil!

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Ignoring me and Quil**

It had been two weeks since I last saw Jacob. He had a temperature. Every time I phoned him, Billy would answer and say he was still sick and couldn't or have any visitors. I decided to try again so I got my phone and dialled his number.

'Hello?' It was Billy again.

'Hey Billy, its Bella.'

'Hey Bells. What can I do for you?'

'Umm...sorry to ask again, but can I talk to Jake again, please?'

'Sorry Bella, he's out with Sam and Embry.'

'Sam? As in Sam Uley, the person he hated only two weeks ago.'

'Yes, they sorted out their problems, so don't worry.'

'Okay, thanks Billy, bye.'

'See you soon Bells.' We hung up.

I had to find Jake. I grabbed my keys and headed for my truck. It took about half an hour to get to La Push. I decided to try the beach first. Not a soul was there, let alone Jake. I spent the next three hours looking for Jake around La Push. I, eventually, gave up and started to make my way home. On my way, I saw a young guy about Jake's age. His skin was a copper colour like Jake's as well, which meant he was from the rez. It was Quil.

'QUIL!' I shouted as I swung my truck into a space.

'Bella? What are you doing down here?'

'I'm looking for Jake. Have you seen him anywhere?' His face, instantly, saddened. He shook his head and looked down. 'What's happened Quil?'

'He's joined the gang. I haven't spoken to him since I phoned him at your house. He's become just like Embry. No one is talking to me.'

'He's avoiding me too. Do you want me to take you home?'

'Sure, okay.'

Once we were in the car, he spoke again. 'Why is he avoiding you? He loves you Bella.'

'I love him too, but I guess he has just been really changed. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. Maybe he never did love me? I don't know.'

'He loves you Bella. I know he does. He may not be speaking to me but I saw him yesterday and he almost seemed heartbroken. I think it's that stupid gang turning each other against everyone else.'

'Maybe.' That's when I saw them. There was Jake. I stopped my car.

'What are you doing Bella?'

'Teaching him not to be such a jerk.'

'Bella, no, wait!' he called after me but I walked toward Jake. In that instant they all turned around.

'Jake, we need to talk.' I suddenly felt a pull on gravity towards Jake. He stared at me then turned to look at Sam. Sam nodded. We walked a little further and then he turned to me.

'What is it Bella?'

'What kind of sick joke is this Jake?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're just like the rest of the. You were with Quil on this. You hated them for what they did to you. Now, you're acting like nothing ever happened. You've upset Quil, you're ignoring him, and you're ignoring me. I was worried Jake. I thought you were really sick and you don't even call me to tell me that you're up and well again. And now you're asking permission to talk to me. What's up with that? This is a sick stupid gang and it's his fault.' I pointed at Sam. I had tears in my eyes. 'He's turned all of you against everyone.'

'Bella, don't blame him. He's not that bad.'

'Why are you sticking up for **him**? You've changed Jake. Call me, when you decide to stop being a jerk.' I ran back to my truck.

'Bella! Please?'

I stopped with my hand on the handle and turned to Quil. 'Do you still want a ride?' he nodded and jumped in. I turned back to Jake.

'It's fine for you to hurt me but if you hurt him again, you'll never see me again.' The tears were streaming down my face.

'Bella.' He breathed.

I drove off. 'Thank you Bella, but you didn't...'

'Its fine Quil, I don't need him.' He had glued together my heart and then snapped it again.

**JPOV**

'It's fine for you to hurt me but if you hurt him again, you'll never see me again.' The tears were streaming down her face. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my body. I had imprinted on her and ruined her in one day. I was supposed to be fixing her, not breaking her even more.

'Bella.' Was all I could say.

She turned away and got into the truck, driving off. I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands.

'Jake.' It was Sam. 'Tell her. She's your imprint, you might as well. It won't be long till Quil is one of us anyway.'

I nodded. 'Okay.' I phased quickly. I ran and ran, trying to find Bella. She wasn't at home or in La Push.

_Jake, we have some trouble _- Sam

I smelt the air. Vampire. I growled.

**BPOV**

After dropping Quil at home, I drove, tears streaming down my face. Then I came to a familiar path. I followed my memory. Once I reach the dead end, I remembered. It was the meadow, Edward's meadow, _our _meadow.

I walked up the path trying to find my way to the meadow. I came to a clearing but it wasn't the meadow. I sat down in the centre of the clearing and sobbed. Jake had broken my heart. I sobbed for an hour.

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind me. I got up and shot my head around. It was him.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHA!!! You'll have to wait to find out who it is! You may have guessed, but oh well. R&R!**


	7. Laurent and the Werewolves

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Laurent**

'Laurent.' I breathed, knowing he could hear me.

'Well, well, Bella, it's nice to see you again. I'm glad James didn't kill you.' I shuddered at the memory. 'But what do we have here?' He was in front of me in a second, with his hand resting on my cheek. 'Tears? But whatever for, my dear? And where is Edward?'

'The Cullen's went on a trip. They should be back any day now.' I lied.

'Now, now Bella, there's no need to lie. I know that he left you,' he leant down to my ear and whispered, '_all alone_.' I shuddered. 'But you can't still be crying about it or are you?'

'How do you know?'

Then he said the one word that would make any child scream. He walked away turning his back on me.

'Victoria, she's after you.' I gulped. 'She calls it mate for mate. Edward killed hers, so she kills his. It's too bad, I was looking forward to tasting your delicious blood myself Bella.' He turned towards me with pitch black eyes. He whisked in front of me, turning my head aside, exposing my neck to him. 'Maybe I could though; I'll just tell her that some newborn got to you first. Hmm...We'll see. I think I just might.' He was about to strike but stopped instantly. His eyes flashed behind me. 'No?' he asked in disbelief. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Laurent was five steps away. I looked around, and then gasped.

Standing behind me were two huge wolves. One of them was midnight black and the other was a russet brown colour. They were so familiar but I didn't know why, especially the russet one.

I turned my attention back to Laurent, who looked scared for his life. He took a step backwards, bad mistake. The black wolf leaped over me and pounced on him. He had jumped right over me. I watched as he ripped the vampire apart.

That's when I felt darkness wash over me.

'Bella? Bella, wake up, please Bella.' The beautiful deep voice begged.

'Jake?' I was so happy to hear his voice that I forgot about the incidents that happened earlier today. I was in his arms. Then I remembered and choked out a sob.

'Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt?'

'You l-left me...Jake. You h-hurt me. You...fixed...my heart, an-and then y-you broke it...again.' My body was shaking from my frantic sobbing. His face looked pained.

'I'm sorry Bella, but I can explain. There is a reason I kept away from you Bella. Bella do you remember the story I told you that day on the beach, about the cold ones and our clan of Quileute's.' I nodded. 'What did I tell you about the two clans?'

'You told me that the cold ones or the Cullen's were vampires and that you were supposed to be descendants of wolves, like werewolves.' That's when it clicked. I sat up and looked him dead in his eyes. 'You're a werewolf?' It wasn't meant to be a question.

'Yes Bella, but there is more to it than that. We are not like the Hollywood werewolves. We can phase whenever we want but not at first. When we are angry, we start to tremble and that makes us phase. That's why I stayed away. Sam hurt his soul mate because he got too angry. When we find our soul mates, it is called imprinting. There is a pull on gravity towards the person, when we see them. Bella, you are my soul mate. I have imprinted on you.' I gasped. _I thought Edward was my soul mate._

'Jake, I...' I couldn't talk. What do you say when you have found out the one you love is a werewolf and has imprinted on you, when you thought that the vampire, who left you, was your soul mate.

'Bella?'

'I love you Jake.' His worried look turned into a massive grin.

'I love you too Bella.' He pressed his lips softly against mine. _But what about Quil?_

I pulled away. His face became worried again. 'What about Quil Jake? He trusts me and when he finds out I've gone back to you, he will feel betrayed.'

'Don't worry, it shouldn't be long till he phases as well. Maybe if he finds out, it will trigger the phasing quicker.' I smiled and he smiled back. He kissed me again with so much passion.


	8. AN: Holiday

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to write for the next two weeks because I'm going on holiday. So, I'm really sorry but I promise that when I get back I will write a chapter for each of my stories. While you're waiting for me to get back, entertain yourself with my other stories. **


	9. Quil and the Wolves

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Quil and the Wolves**

The next day, I picked Jake up and we went to go see Quil. Sam had agreed with telling him. He had the right to know what he would become.

I knocked on the door and waited. Jake stood by my side with his arm around my waist. The door opened and Quil was standing there smiling at me. The second his gaze landed on Jake, he growled and his smile faded into anger.

'Why are you here?' He snarled.

I decided to speak, as Jake tried to get me to stand behind him, 'Quil,' he turned his anger to me, as Jake's grip, on me, tightened. 'We need to talk.'

He growled and leant against the doorframe. 'Talk then.'

'Quil, please, calm down.' He turned away, remaining in his angry state. 'Quil?' I put my hand on his arm. 'Quil, look at me, please.' He looked at me. 'Can we walk somewhere?' he glanced at Jake, but my eyes remained on his. 'Just us.' he looked back at me and nodded, relaxing his face. He shut the door and began to walk. I flashed Jake an apologetic look and walked after Quil.

Quil and I were walking down a trail; I had never been down before.

'Quil...' He looked at me. 'I said I needed to talk to you, but I don't know where to start.' He faced forward again.

'What happened with you and Jake then?'

'After taking you home last night, I became really upset and just decided to drive. I came across a familiar path and decided to take the route, but I lost my way and came across a clearing. I was attacked by a man, who I used to know, from when I was with Edward. Jake and Sam saved me, and Jake confessed why he had been ignoring us.'

'Why's that then?'

'Do you remember the Quileute stories?'

'Yes, I do.'

'They're true Quil, all of them.' He stopped walking and stared at me, like I was crazy. 'The descendants of wolves thing, the vampire thing, it's all true.'

'Edward and the Cullen's?'

'Vampires, even the guy who attacked me. Jake and Sam appeared as giant wolves and they saved me from being drained of my blood.' He looked astonished. 'I know it's a lot to take in but I thought you had a right to know.'

'They weren't going to tell me, until it happened.' He stated.

'Come on, I'll get Jake to show you and tell you everything you need to know. Especially imprinting, you'll love that.' The last bit was slightly sarcastic. We both laughed.

When we were getting closer to Jake, he spoke, 'What is imprinting?'

'When you are a werewolf, imprinting is, a sort of, realisation. It's finding your soul mate the easy way. When you see them, there is a pull on gravity, an unconditional feeling of love.'

'Are you Jake's soul mate?'

'Yes, I am.' His face saddened for a second, but then he smiled.

'That's great, Jake is lucky to have you Bella.'

'No, I'm lucky to have him.'

He stopped me, and said, 'Listen to me Bella, Jake doesn't deserve you. No offense to him but he doesn't. No one does Bella. You're too good for anyone. You're selfless and kind and considerate of others. You're beautiful as well.' I blushed and looked down. He pulled my chin up. 'Don't hide it Bella, it's beautiful, it really is. Bella can we be friends, no matter what?'

I smiled, 'Yes, of course we can.' I hugged him and he mimicked the action.

The rest of the day was spent meeting the pack and telling Quil all about werewolves. He had taken it all very well. It made me happy to see that he was back with his friends and happy.

Jake and I were driving back home. I had decided to invite Jake around for dinner, because he had suggested that we tell Charlie about us, being a couple. I had to admit I was scared, scared for Jake's life. Hopefully, it would be fine, because Billy and Charlie were best friends. Jake kept reassuring me, it would be okay.

I had made spaghetti for dinner. Charlie arrived in the door, the second I finished making it.

'Bella?'

'Yeah dad, dinner's ready and I invited Jake. Is that okay?'

'Of course, hey Jake.' He greeted, walking into the kitchen.

'Hey Charlie.'

'I haven't seen you in a while. You've grown so much. So, you got any news?'

'Well, yes, but you'll have to wait till after dinner.'

'Hmm...What's he keeping from me Bells?' He chuckled, as I gulped and let out a nervous laugh. When I sat, Jake took my hand under the table and squeezed it.

After our, mostly silent, dinner, I was very nervous.

'Charlie, the news I have to tell you is actually a question.' I gave him a questioning look, which he just smiled to.

'Oh, well, ask away Jake.'

'I wanted to ask your permission, to ask Bella to be my girlfriend. I love her very much Charlie, I would risk anything to keep her safe. I'm hoping she loves me too.' Charlie turned his, emotionless, face to me.

'I do dad, I love him so much.'

He laughed and said, 'Well then, yes Jake. I give you my permission, but mark my words, if you hurt her, I won't hesitate in getting out my gun.'

'Yes Charlie, but don't worry, I won't hurt her.'


	10. Love Triangle

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Love Triangle**

I lay, happily, in my bed that night. I loved Jake with all my heart. I was just on the brink of sleep when I heard a soft whisper.

'Bella?' It was so familiar, yet so heartbreaking. I sat up and looked towards the voice. The room was dark, but a street light shone on the side of the dark figure. I gasped, it was him. His pale face and bronze hair, he was the same as before, only his eyes were as night and his expression was completely depressed.

'Edward.' I felt a hot tear slide down my left cheek.

'Bella.' He sighed, walking towards me. When he leant to kiss me, I turned my head. He paused, but kissed my cheek anyway.

'Why are you here Edward?'

'I didn't want to surprise you at school.' He was playing the stupid act.

'No, I mean, why are you back?'

He sighed and turned away from me. He paused for just a moment then turned back to me. 'I love you Bella, I missed you so much. I just couldn't stay away anymore.'

'You made me believe that you didn't want me, that you didn't love me. I spent a month crying over you. I spent a week ignoring the Charlie, Renée, Jessica, Angela, the world. Then I finally found someone who would take care of me and he broke my heart by ignoring me. He may care about me now, but none of that would have happened if you hadn't left.'

He stood and walked towards the window.

'Actually, I ought to thank you. If you hadn't left, I would've never been with Jake, when he imprinted on me.'

He clenched his fists and turned to me. 'That MUTT imprinted on you!' He growled through gritted teeth.

'Get out of here you filthy BLOODSUCKER!' My words became louder, as I spoke. I gasped.

He was stunned.

'Bella, please, don't do this. You must be able to forgive me somehow.' He begged. If he could cry, he would be.

'I can forgive you Edward, but I'm with Jake now, I'm sorry.'

He nodded and left.

I glanced at the clock, 6:00am. It wasn't too early. I grabbed my phone, then heard Charlie walking around on the landing.

'Hello?'

'Hey Jake.'

'Hey Bells, what's wrong?'

'He's back Jake.'

'WHAT?'

'Calm down Jake, can I come over after school?'

'Yeah, of course, be safe Bells, I love you.'

'I love you too, bye Jake.'

'Bye.'

I got up and started to dress.

* * *

When I arrived at school, Jessica ran up to me, dragging Angela behind her.

Angela spoke first. 'I'm so sorry Bella...' I cut her off before she could say anymore.

'He came to see me yesterday Angela. I told him to leave.'

'You weren't that polite about it though Bella.' I turned to see Edward smirking.

'No, I wasn't.' I turned back to the two girls.

'Why did you ask him to leave?' Jessica asked, glaring at me.

'Because he broke my heart and I, actually, have a boyfriend.'

'Who?' I turned to see Mike standing next to Edward, who had clenched fists.

'Do you remember Jake, from the beach down in La Push?' Edward walked away from us, he looked really angry.

'Yes, I do.' Mike walked off, in the same direction as Edward. The bell rang.

My first lesson was biology. I walked in and sat in my usual place next to Edward.

He was looking out of the window. His face was emotionless, but his hands were still clenched into fists.

'Calm down Edward, you are starting to act like Mike.' I smirked.

He turned to me.

'Look Edward, I'm sorry about last night. What I said, about you being a filthy bloodsucker, you aren't one. I still love you Edward, but...'

'But you love him more.'

'Yes.'

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm gonna put up a poll for you to decide who Bella goes off with. xxx**


	11. AN:Poll Vote Is Over

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

Due to the decision off poll takers, I have decided who Bella will be going off with. It was also my decision to do this, because I found it extremely hard to do this to the character chosen.

The character, Bella will be with, is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EDWARD!!!

*Cheers from audience*

I'm sorry to all Jake lovers, but I couldn't do this to Edward and it was your decision.

xxx


	12. AN: Decision Change

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys,**

**This is a notice to say that Bella will be with Jacob, not Edward. I was only listening to the poll results, but have decided that I don't want to do this.**

**This decision is nothing to do with the reviews I have read. **

**Sorry for the misunderstanding. **

**xxx**


	13. AN: Last Chapter

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, this is just a notice saying that the next chapter is the last, the epilogue.**

**xxx**


	14. Epilogue: Fight

Set in new moon after Edward leaves Bella. After a week of zombieness, Bella goes with Charlie to a party at la push. She becomes more and more attached to Jacob, but what will happen if Edward comes back?

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: Fight**

'I can't let it happen, Bella. I will not give you up, without fighting for you first.'

The bell rang and he rushed out. I grabbed my stuff and ran out after him. I grabbed his arm, as he was walking at human speed.

'Edward, no, you can't. You have to let me go. I forbid you to fight Jacob. Please, you have to understand.'

'Bella, I love you just as much as he does, I don't care if you are imprints. I can't let you go Bella, please. Give me a chance.' His eyes were pleading.

'I can't Edward.'

'You can't or you won't?'

I paused, looking deeply into his darkened topaz eyes. I knew that they weren't darkening from thirst, but sadness. I shut my eyes, unable to look into them anymore.

'Edward.' I said, in only a whisper. I felt his icy hand touch my cheek gently. I could feel his breath lightly skim my face. Then, I felt his lips touch mine. I couldn't care less that we were in the corridor of school. I placed my hands on his chest, as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. He pressed his lips harder to mine and tilted his head to the side. He pulled away, as I opened my eyes. 'Please, don't make me choose.'

He closed his eyes and pulled me closer. A few tears escaped my eyes. The corridor was empty now. He picked me up and ran at vampire speed towards the forest surrounding our school. He slowed down to a, human speed, walk and put me down. He, still, had me in a tight embrace.

'I won't _make_ you choose Bella, but I need to let you know that I can't live without you in my life. I love you so much Bella.' A growl came from behind me and I turned to see a huge russet coloured wolf, Jake.

'Jake.' I whispered, panicking. He let out a whimper.

'He asked what was going on here.'

I couldn't speak; I didn't know what was happening. Jake walked towards me and nudged my hand with his wet nose. I sunk down to the ground, tears escaping my eyes. I buried my face in my hands.

**JPOV**

I watched my soul sink to the ground, tears running down her face. Her hands covered her face. My heart sunk and I instantly felt pain. I glared at the bloodsucker next to her. He was looking at Bella.

_You'll pay for hurting her bloodsucker!_

His eyes shot to me. 'Don't turn this on me mutt!'

I launched at him. He fell to the ground and started pushing me away.

'JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!' I backed away from the bloodsucker, whining with my head down. 'Jake, don't try that with me! Or you Edward, you cannot dazzle me now!'

I growled at him.

**BPOV**

Jake growled at Edward.

'Jacob!' He whined. 'Go change back now, I don't want to have to ask Edward what you are saying every time.'

I watched Jake walk off, and then turned to Edward. 'I can't believe you two! Why can't you just accept this Edward? Yes, we kissed and I'm going to tell Jake about it, but Edward, you left me and I found Jake. He is my real soul mate Edward. I love you but not in the same way as I love Jake. Please, just accept this, for me. Will you?'

'I'll need some time Bella. I will accept it, but I need some time to think. I love you Bella and I'll never stop loving you.'

'I know Edward; you never forget your first love.' With a flash, he was gone.

I heard a rustling behind me and turned to Jake. 'Jake, I love you, I need you. Please forgive me, but I kissed Edward. I really do love you and want you Jake. I just told him all of this. Please stay with me?'

'I love you Bella and I need you too.' Then he kissed me.

Between you and me, it was the best kiss ever, it turned it a new beautiful life. Our baby, Sarah Renée Black.


	15. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	16. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
